Chained Memoirs
by Emanuelle Lazuli
Summary: This is my first. A cute story for my favorite couple, Naminé and Riku!OC in a very good way : The characters are friends here... NxR!


_**Chained Memoirs**_

_-HERO/HEROINE-_

_By boys like girls_

"_And you caught me off-guard, now I'm running and screaming…"_

I never thought, even for a second, that I would fall for you…

"_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine…"_

I promised to protect you even though my memories of you and I together, were all tragic lies…

"_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin…?"_

Though all the memories were illusory, what I felt for you was existent…

_Riku's POV:_

Both of us were always consumed in darkness, the mixture of our broken and shattered hearts intertwine…

We were nobodies, nothing compared to Sora or Kairi… We always stood at the background of the couple… Nothing but mere fragments that needs not to be mentioned or uttered...

But when I am with you I feel like a whole new person. I was your knight, your protector and a petty acknowledgment as a friend… I hated it!! IT DRIVES ME NUTS!? Why do I even bother thinking such nonsense? This is stupid! Darn it?!

You love to draw… I would always sit by your side and watch in a slight trance how you sketch, the way your pencil strokes fall smoothly, the way you choose the perfect color combination and the weird way your eyes can show the emotion of pain in drawing our best friends' love…

It makes my heart ache to see you in so much pain… But tell me, can a no heart feel anything at all…? You're just a mere replica of Kairi… So, why am I falling for you?! DARN IT!! Why is that?! Despite the fact you are from Kairi, you showed more difference than likeness… You were smaller in form, more calm, quiet and shy than her… In truth, you hardly say anything at all (you were always glued in your drawing realm)… You have nice blonde hair, cream-colored skin, a voice so sweet and angelic and pair of sky-blue eyes that reflect procurements of dazzling emotions…You intrigue me, you make me smile even in the darkest of days. I am in love with you… so much… (There I said it!!) SIGH Why am I in love with you?! Diz said I must and I should forget this nonsense I'm feeling for you… 'Cause you have no heart, you were a shadow, a clone… I would just end up in pain… No!? I can't possibly do that!! I could never forget you!! I would rather fall to darkness than forget the way that you make me feel… No matter how much pain it gives me… No matter what happens to me…

_Namin_é's_ POV_:

Whenever I'm with you, I feel happy... You were the only person I could ever get close to. Sure, there was Sora and Kairi but they were both too busy about their relationship. It makes me jealous... Both of them are always happy, unlike myself, I'm just a frivolous unwanted nobody... I have no heart... And my wings are broken and tattered... Not only I but my best friend Riku, too... Riku and I would escape and run away from Sora and Kairi, we always end up being suffocated by their rumbling undying emotions... I just hate it when they kiss each other right in front of us... SIGH When this happens, they have their own world and they'd forget that Riku and I actually exist... Well, Riku does... For all I knew, I never did exist in this world at all...

Usually, I would sit under the shade of my favorite tree, which has gorgeous leaves that has shades of autumn, and daydream about my my sweet chevalier... AHEM What is happening to me!? I am not supposed to have this kind of feelings... This is just pure insanity...

I laid out my sketch pad and started drawing my feelings... This sadness I have, this pain I feel, this loneliness and this bittersweet feeling for my Riku. Then, he would suddenly pop out of the blue and give me one of his usual enchanting smiles- that makes me blush lethally... He would sit there beside me and glance at my work but as always I would quickly close my sketch pad and hide it... It was a daily routine; I think it's a reflex ability already. To my demise, you would quickly give me your most convincing pout... Somehow, you had actually figured out that I am easily swayed on how your sparkling aquamarine eyes sparkle and plead for me to show my artworks... DARN IT!! Why am I such a fool for you!! You glanced at them and gave a sad smile. You were not pleased on seeing my sketch pad almost full of THEM... Nevertheless, the way you looked at my other creation wasn't different either...

He gave the sketch pad back and left without a word... I knew what he felt... "I'm terribly sorry, my Riku, for I can only cause you pain..."

This is horrible... Would this be the end? Would I never have a chance to say my true feelings for you... It's always like this... Hurting ourselves and using a smiling face as a facade. None of us dared to talk. I'm not sure what happened and neither do you... But one thing I know for sure is that we can never be like this forever. There's got to be a way... A solution... An undefinable and unpredictable answer...

Both Riku and Naminé were confused of their feelings towards each other... Since the incident when Riku saw Naminé's drawings, they never spoke to each other or even smiled... "Still naive... SIGH Young love this days are so complicated..." Diz would say in such occasions. Diz wasn't the only one troubled by the situation; Sora and Kairi were also included. The three of them would gather in Diz's room and state a good idea to make those two talk... A long peaceful but meaningful talk or they might suffer a long silent treatment from those two... In the nick of time, they thought of a great plan to lure them... Diz can't stop them, "If they both want to devour the pain and consequences then so be it!!"

_In the Sunken Garden..._

They assumed that the perfect spot for those two was here in the Sunken Garden... Combination of colors and scents had whipped and mixed together to make the perfect ambiance for the two love birds... (It is as if nature was on there side).

Riku and Naminé both stared at their feet as they blush in the still of silence...

"This is hopeless..." Finally Riku spoke and ended the annoying silence for only for a short time...

"I know and this feels awkward, don't you think?" said Naminé as she tries to recover from the sudden outburst...

None of them could start a conversation; it was a truly awkward state... And a few more moments of silence grew...

Still none has the courage to speak... Sora, Kairi and Diz were taking a peek and felt bored 'cause those two haven't said anything relevant to their current plans... "But I guess it would be better if we let those two have some privacy." Kairi spoke. Diz agreed as he pulled Sora away from the scene. CLICK went the lock as they closed the wooden gate...

_After a few minutes..._

"Aaaargh!! I can't take this anymore Naminé! I love you!! I really do, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I can't live another day without talking to you!! I can't stand it!!" Riku said as he frizzled his silver hair with his two hands.

"It's like your saying that our love is actually a sin." Naminé said with a sweet giggle...

Riku was bewildered and couldn't believe his ears that Naminé said "our love"

"So does that mean...?" Riku asked with still a sign of doubtfulness in his voice.

"Yes it does, I love you, too" Naminé answered as she stood upon her tip toes and kissed his knight on the cheek... Riku blushed and gave her one of his sweetest smiles... They held each others hands and went for the wooden gate... Unfortunately… PULL- TUG- PUSH- KICK-THUD "What the?!" Riku shouted "DIZ!! SORA!! KAIRI!! Open this gate right now!?"

"So, this was a set-up all along..." Naminé added.

Bit by bit they put each piece together on how they ended up this way.. It did not matter any longer, those three helped them... They'll get some credit for this... A divine punishment kind of credit...

_In Diz's Lounge..._

"I wonder what the two love birds are doing now. This is only the beginning; there would still be a lot of hurdles to come..." Diz contemplated...

"But are you guys certain that you have no regrets in pairing them... You know that it would only end in..." Axel was stopped by Kairi's words "It doesn't matter! Why can't you guys let them off! Both of them have the right to be happy!"

"Besides, Naminé is always cooped inside your castle; you should at least let her have some company... I think there is no room for regrets." Sora urged...

"Fine... Let's stop this silly squabble! For goodness sake! Our nuisances are finally dealt with..." With that Diz ended the so called squabble...

_Back in the Sunken Garden..._

"Riku, you know that we might have a lot of obstacles to come across, shall we still continue?" Naminé hushed in a lonely tune...

"Definitely! As your chevalier I would protect you from any harm. Trust me!" Riku spoke gallantly...

"Do not fret, I've always trusted you, My Chevaliér..." Naminé giggled...

Riku knelt on one bended knee and held Naminé's hand... He gave it a kiss and sealed their promise... "Why thank you, Princess." The stars shimmered brightly; it is as if, the sky witnessed an unconditional vow...

_**- THE END -**_

Well... I don't know if it's to the readers liking but hope its good... **PLEASE GIVE COMMENTS, REVIEWS OR WHATEVER!!** Have mercy with this poor unfortunate soul!!


End file.
